edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Charizard
'Ed's Charizard '''was the third Pokemon Ed obtained and the second Pokemon he received from Professor Sycamore. Personality He had no pride in being weak and would do whatever it took to gain power. He believed those who lose won't ever be strong, as he wishes to become the most powerful there was. He showed no sympathy and would be more than eager to fight anyone at anytime. He wouldn't settle for weaklings and destroyed them with hostile attacks and tearing them apart. With his selfish ambitions and ruthless demeanor, he won animosity among all of the Eds' Pokemon. After losing to Blastoise in a long and arduous battle with Mega Evolution, as shown in "Scorching Scorn", Charizard finally abandoned his ambitious ways and reconciled. Now, he appeared to be a lot calmer and more sociable with the others. He had no problem with helping out his friends; however, he still maintained a serious-minded fighter's mentality Overview He was first introduced as a Charmander in "New starter Set", where he was used in a Triple Battle against the Eds alongside Bulbasaur and Wartortle. Charmander was pit against Ed's Chespin and seemingly had the advantage due to being a Fire-Type. When Charmander used an Ember as Chespin used Rollout, and much to Charmander's shock, Chespin became a rolling fireball and struck Charmander, and followed it up with another Rollout, but Charmander trie to counter with Scratch, but was easily overwhelmed and was defeated. He was later given to Ed as he pressed on with his journey. In "Growth in Numbers", Charmander was called out to have dinner with the other Pokemon, commenting that Quilladin was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. He later gave Ed his Mega Stone for analysis, despite being reluctant, but received it back after the Eds talked to Professor Sycamore through the Holo Caster. In "Larger than Life", Charmander was used to battle against a wild Snorlax. Despite the size disadvantage, Charmander was able to dish out enough damage and sustain enough to keep going until Snorlax's HP was low, allowing Ed the opportunity to capture Snorlax. In "The Evolution Boom", Charmander was called out to battle against a wild Roselia. He started off by evading a Poison Sting and used a Smokescreen and Ember combo do deal significant damage. After taking a Mega Drain, he used Ember and defeated the wild Roselia. Right after defeating it, he leveled up and evolved into Charmeleon, learning Dragon Rage in the process. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", Charmeleon was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. When Charmeleon finished eating, he tossed his plate aside and it bounced off Snorlax, which then almost hit Dunsparce. After Kadabra saved Dunsparce, Charmeleon was given disapproving looks from everyone, to which he didn't care about one bit. In "All that Glitters", Charmeleon was called out by Ed to guide them through Glittering Cave, to which he was disappointed at first, for there weren't enemies, but allowed the matter to pass as he ventured through and led the way. In Glittering Cave, Charmeleon was used to battle against a wild Onix, which startled him by the size. Despite the size difference, Charmeleon battled the wild Onix, dodging a Rock Throw and hitting Onix with Ember. He then used Smokescreen and used it as cover as Onix used Rock Tomb. The attack missed and Charmeleon finished the wild Onix with a Dragon Rage. In "The Flare Scare", when the Eds finally reached the back, it was revealed that Charmeleon had been battling nonstop and was low on HP and got to a knee. Seeing this, Ed returned Charmeleon for some rest. In "A Fighting Chance", Charmeleon was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. When Charmeleon commented that Snorlax was a nuisance, that's when Dunsparce barked at him. Angered, Charmeleon almost attacked Dunsparce if not for the other Pokemon. Reluctant, Charmeleon left Dunsparce with a solemn warning. In "Reflection & Resolution", he was called out for breakfast, where he got into a tiff with Stunky, but didn't bother fighting the newbie, proclaiming she wasn't worth his time. Later, as the Eds were making their way through Reflection Cave, Charmeleon was shown to be battling against a wild Solosis. He took a Hidden Power, which was shown to have not been very effective. He then finished it off with a Dragon Rage, earning more Exp. and proclaiming he was invincible. In "Mega Ed-volution", it was revealed that Charmeleon was the third and last Pokemon Ed used against Korrina's Hawlucha. In the end, Charmeleon defeated Hawlucha, earning Ed the Rumble Badge. In "Power Struggle", he was called out by Ed to battle alongside Venusaur and Wartortle against the Kankers and their Pokemon. Charmeleon was able to save Venusaur by using a Flame Burst to block Zangoose's X-Scissor. When Charmeleon went for a Fire Fang against Zangoose's Crush Claw, Wartortle save Charmeleon by blocking Zangoose of with an Aqua Tail. With that, Charmeleon jumped over the attack and landed a clean Fire Fang, defeating Zangoose. He remained in battle as the Knakers had sent out their Absol, Medicham, and Mawile. Before Charmeleon could attack, Mawile used a Feint Attack and dealt damage to Charmeleon. When Mawile then used Crunch, Charmeleon went to use Fire Fang, but was overpowered by the larger jaws, sustaining damage to a great degree. After proclaiming that he won't lose, he and Wartortle both evolved simultaneously. As Wartortle evolved into Blastoise, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, now gaining even more power. As Medicham dodged Venusaur's Razor Leaf and prepared a Hi Jump Kick, Charizard zoomed in and struck Medicham in the face with his new move, Wing Attack. The super effective move alone was enough to defeat Medicham. When Mawile went to use Crunch, Charizard used Flame Burst and aimed for the huge jaws, making Mawile suffer immense damage from the super effective move and was defeated, earning the three Kanto Starters a victory for the Eds. After Charizard commented that they only won by gaining power, he was returned to his poke ball. In "Spooks & Punks", Charizard was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he commented how everyone was getting soft and they were meant to be strong. He was eventually silenced when Tyrantrum threatened him, and he backed down knowing he was at a disadvantage. In "A Bully's Karma", Charizard was called out to battle against Eddy's Dunsparce in the second timed battle scheduled. Charizard mocked Dunsparce, but saw how Dunsparce wasn't backing down. Charizard then started off with a Wing Attack, but missed when Dunsparce used Dig to dodge. When Dunsparce emerged from the same hole, tricking Charizard, the Fire and Flying-Type was struck with a super effective Ancient Power. Charizard then fired a Dragon Rage, but his attack was intercepted by another Ancient Power. Charizard was ready to attack almost immediately, but was paralyzed by Dunsparce's Glare. Despite his paralysis, Charizard was able to unleash another Dragon Rage, but it missed when Dunsparce used Dig to dodge. He then took flight and aimed Dragon Rage once more, into the hole, but was in deep shock when Dunsparce emerged and got out of the way as Dragon Rage struck Charizard from underneath, dwindling his HP into the red zone. Angered and low on HP, Charizard's Blaze activated, and the power of his Fire-Type moves were enhanced. When Charizard used Flame Burst, it deflected an incoming Ancient Power, cancelling out both attacks, and Charizard didn't let up as he used Wing Attack and forced Dunsparce to dodge, but that left the Normal-Type open for a Fire Fang, dealing a lot of damage and a burn condition. Charizard then used Dragon Rage, but Dunsparce mustered up enough strength to dodge. After Charizard boasted about his strength, he looked in surprise as Dunsparce shrugged off the burn condition due to the bond he shared with Eddy, and was even more shocked when Dunsparce stated nobody would follow Charizard because he only fought for himself. Refusing to lose, Charizard unleashed a Flame Burst that missed when Dunsparce flew into the air. As Dunsparce raced towards him with Double-Edge, Charizard was unable to use any moves due to paralysis, and he went wide-eyed as he went soaring from Double-Edge and crashed into the earth, finally defeated as time had ran out. In "Factory Royal", Charizard learned Fire Pledge in place of Flame Burst in Laverre City. Later, Charizard was called out the battle against the Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokemon in the Poke Ball Factory, battling alongside Eddy's Venusaur and Double D's Blastoise. Charizard went for a Fire Fang on Mega Mawile, but was forced to hit Mega Absol when the latter went to use Bite, both sides taking damage. When Mega Mawile went to use Crunch, Charizard was able to stop the attack, but was open when Mega Medicham used Hi Jump Kick, dealing a lot of damage. With their HP low, and their determination high, the Kanto Starters called out to their Trainers, which resorted to Mega Evolution, in which Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard. He then went and used Slash, but missed Mega Medicham, and when Mega Absol went to use Night Slash. Mega Charizard easily overpowered it with Slash. When Mega Mawile went to use Crunch, Mega Charizard blocked and repelled Mega Mawile with Slash. He then combined his Fire Pledge with Mega Blastoise's Water Pledge and Mega Venusaur's Grass Pledge and finally defeated the Kankers and their Mega Evolve Pokemon, blowing up the Poke Ball Factory ceiling in the process. After the battle was won, he commented on how he wanted to break more things and called the Kankers cowards when they departed. In "Scorching Scorn", Charizard was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15. Though Drapion gained applause for his Evolution, Charizard scoffed, saying he's better, which got him bickering with the others, but to only stay put on his opinion. Later, Charizard was called out to battle against Double D's Aurorus, who had just defeated Ed's Snorlax. Charizard immediately Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard, and dealt a powerful blow with Fire Fang. Though he took damage from Avalanche afterwards, he remained strong, and dove in to attack with Fire Fang, dodging Ancient Power in the process. He then used his Fire Fang and defeated Aurorus, but not before the latter bestowed pity, to which left Mega Charizard annoyed. He then went up against Double D's Blastoise, who Mega Evolved into Mega Blastoise. Mega Charizard vowed to destroy Mega Blastoise, and the latter vowed to put an end to Mega Charizard's power-hungry ways. He then went in to use Wing Attack as Blastoise used Skull Bash to raise his Defense, dealing damage, yet taking Skull Bash. He then used Fire Pledge, but the attack lost to Water Pulse, which Mega Charizard dodged. Angered and filled with power, Mega Charizard used Slash, but was stopped by Protect, but dealt a Wing Attack immediately after. His Slash soon after was stopped cold when Mega Blastoise caught it, and was then thrown back into the air. Mega Charizard's Fire Fang and Mega Blastoise's Skull Bash both collided, dealing some damage to both sides. The two then had a fierce collision of Fire Pledge and Water Pledge, both getting strength from their Trainers. Eventually, Water Pledge overpowered Fire Pledge, and Mega Charizard was hit by the powerful attack, being defeated. Shortly after the battle, Charizard realized his flaw as Blastoise bested him, and threw away his hunger for power at last, reconciling with Blastoise and with everyone else before fainting again. In "Fire and Ice", Charizard was called out to battle against the Kankers and their Mega-Evolved Pokemon. He showed no ill will against Eddy's Dunsparce and Double D's Delphox, as he was willing to provide teamwork and comradery. While Delphox and Dunsparce went on the offensive against Mega Medicham and Mega Absol, he dealt with Mega Mawile, taking a Sucker Punch before engulfing her in his newly learned Flamethrower. He saw Mega Medicham rush at Dunsparce, in which Charizard used Flamethrower to protect his comrade. Giving his trust to his allies and Ed, Charizard underwent Mega Evolution to even the odds in the fight, becoming Mega Charizard. He dealt with Mega Medicham, becoming airborne and dodging her Ice Punch. He then attacked with Slash, which was intercepted with Hi Jump Kick. Though it was a long and strain-inducing struggle, Mega Charizard overpowered Mega Medicham, defeating her. He son saw Mega Mawile using Sucker Punch on Delphox, and he provided an interception with Flamethrower, giving Delphox some room to defeat her. With the battle won, Mega Charizard reverted back to himself, and watched the Kankers escape and the ceiling of snow and ice came down on him and the others. He easily broke out and wormed out of the snow, regarding how the Eds would find a way to escape, in which they did. In "Conviction", Charizard and Skuntank were deposited into the PC in place of Malamar and Tyrantrum. In "Bad Against Bad", Charizard was withdrawn from the PC in place of ed's Malamar. Later, we was called out to battle alongside Venusaur and Blastoise against The Gourd's Chesnaught, Mega Abomasnow, and Barbaracle. His his flight capabilities, Charizard easily dodged Barbaracle's Stone Edge. He then underwent Mega Evolution, Mega Evolving Into Mega Charizard. When Mega Abomasnow used Blizzard, Mega Charizard easily fended it with Flamethrower, cancelling out Blizzard; however, that left him open to take a powerful blow from Barbaracle's Skull Bash, which made him hit some equipment. Soon enough, he shot back into the air and saw Mega Abomasnow using Wood Hammer. He shot at him with Fire Fang, stopping Wood Hammer with no trouble at all. Together, with Mega Venusaur and Mega Blastoise, the three used Grass Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Water Pledge, destroying the area, and defeating The Gourd and Chesnaught, Barbaracle, and Mega Abomasnow. He was then reverted back to normal and recalled to his Poke Ball. In "Last Defense", Charizard was called out alongside Venusaur and Blastoise to battle against the Kankers. Charizard decided to fight May's Reuniclus, and was successful in scoring the first hit with Slash. Afterwards, he immediately dodged Marie's Poliwrath's Hydro Pump, taking no further damage than he had against The Gourd from before. Charizard then dodged Reuniclus' Dizzy Punch, and he dealt damage with Fire Fang, though Reuniclus took less damage due to sing Reflect at the last second. After Reuniclus used Recover and then Future Sight, Charizard dealt some nasty damage with his Flamethrower, giving Reuniclus a burn in the process; and when Reuniclus attacked with Dizzy Punch, Charizard easily defeated her with Flamethrower. He then targeted Weavile temporarily by using Slash and throwing him off balance, causing Venusaur to finish him in the end. Charizard the looked surprised when he saw May's Rhyperior, but tried to show courage and attacked the Flamethrower, though Rock Wrecker easily plowed through. Before it could hit, Blastoise protected him and Charizard with Protect. Before he could say thanks, Future Sight appeared, and Charizard and Blastoise took a severe blow that went through Protect, knocking them both out. In "Inverse Pests", Charizard was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 18, where he commented that the journey was never boring. In "From Then to Now", Charizard was seen eating with the other Pokemon in the Pokemon Center in Couriway Town, where he commented he wouldn't mind relaxing. In "Burning Chills", Charizard was seen sleeping inside the Pokemon Center before being deposited into the PC. In "Derniere Way", Charizard was revealed to have been added back into Ed's party, venturing off towards Route 21 and Victory Road. In "On Towards Victory", Charizard was called out to battle alongside Alakazam and Lucario against the final trainer in Victory Road. The trio thought the same thing, and they all underwent Mega Evolution to gain an immediate advantage. Mega Charizard wasted no time and made his assault swift and quick, with Draon Claw against the trainer's own Alakazam. Alakazam tried to counter with Focus Blast, but Charizard's Dragon Claw easily overpowered him and defeated Alakazam with just a single blow. When Skarmory was struck by Mega Lucario's Aura Sphere, making him fall, Mega Charizard readued Flamethrower, and commented that it was gonna hurt really bad. His Flamethrower defeated Skarmory, and later on as Umbreon's Protect faded, Mega Charziard made a move from behind with Dragon Claw, shooting Umbreon up and having Mega Lucario and Mega Alakazam to finish him off. With their victory and reverting back to normal, Charizard commented on how despite that was their last Trainer Battle, it was fun, and was returned back to his Poke Ball. In "The War is Over", Charizard was shown to have been deposited into Ed's PC. In "Preparations for the Fray", Charizard was added back to Ed's party, and he joined with the other Pokemon for lunch. As he ate, he spoke with Nazz's Druddigon and wouldn't mind having a battle against him sometime. In "Final Four", Charizard was used as Ed recalled Talonflame and was used against Wikstrom of the Elite Four and his Probopass. Charizard started off intense as he flew up and dodged Probopass's Power Gem. Charizard maneuvered in a hurry and evaded all the gems, scoring a Flamethrower in the process. Charizard landed and scoffed, and then he went all out with his Inferno while Probopass used Power Gem. Both attacks met in the middle, where a searing explosion ruptured. Through the smoke, Charizard was seen fine as Probopass took the damage and fainted, leaving Charizard to roar as he had plenty of energy left after that. He was used in the duration of the battle then after, along with Talonflame against Wikstrom, making Ed the victor. In "The Eds - Part II", Charizard was the sixth Pokemon Ed used against Diantha after his Talonflame was defeated. Charizard made sure to avenge Talonflame, and he underwent Mega Evolution, becoming Mega Charizard, increasing his power at the immediate start. Mega Charizard started off with Flamethrower, dealing a strong amount of damage against Goodra. Goodra countered with a Dragon Pulse attack, which would've been super effective if Mega Charizard hadn't intercepted with an Inferno, cancelling out both attacks. Mega Charizard attacked and finished off Goodra with a Dragon Claw, leaving Diantha with only her Gardevoir left. Mega Gardevoir and Mega Charizard both squared off, with the latter saying he's been waiting for a fight as such for the longest time. He dodged Mega Gardevoir's Moonblast, and he retaliated with Flamethrower, but the attack also missed its target. Mega Gardevoir's Speed shocked Mega Charizard as she reappeared behind him, blowing him away with Moonblast and dealing a significant amount of damage. Mega Charizard got back up and he attacked with Inferno. Mega Gardevoir dodged again, and she used Thunderbolt, though Mega Charizard managed to rip through the attack with Flamethrower, although Mega Gardevoir dodged that as well. Mega Charizard was then hit by Psychic. Mega Charizard was hurled to the earth, but he exclaimed he was really angry, and struck Mega Gardevoir with Fire Pledge, sending her into the air. He then attempted to finish her with Inferno, but fell unfortunate when Mega Gardevoir used Psychic to deflect the attack around her, shocking Mega Charizard and leaving him to take an immense Moonblast. As he reverted back to Charizard, he recalled the journey from the start, where he met Ed in Professor Sycamore's Lab and recounted the events up to now, including the other Kanto Starters. With them in mind, he felt satisfied and fainted, leaving Ed with just his Chesnaught left. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Charizard and the other Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Flamethrower * Dragon Claw * Fire Pledge * Inferno Trivia * Charizard was the only Pokemon on the Eds' team that was very hostile, despite the fact that he's interacted with the group, meaning his development hasn't been extended greatly until "Scorching Scorn". * Charizard is the only Kanto Starter on the Eds' team to have gained a Type upon his final evolution. * Charizard's Mega Evolved form is Mega Charizard X * Charizard and Helios MK2 from ''Bakugan: New Vestroia had a few resemblances. They're both related to dragons, they were both extremely strong, and both sought power until finally being defeated, with their personalities matching up as well. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Fire Type Category:Flying Type Category:Male Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon